Noche
by chokomagedon
Summary: “No existe más de mí de lo que yo existo en tu mente.” Matt siente que Mello es todo para él, lo cual no le causa mucha felicidad. Mello, por su parte, no parece estar muy enterado de ello. Matt x Mello. Violencia, contenido sexual, violación, etc.


ADVERTENCIAS: Violencia, contenido sexual, violación, yaoi, palabras fuertes.

**

* * *

**

**Noche**

"_No existe más de mí de lo que yo existo en tu mente."_

—Bienvenido.

Volvía a ser víctima de lo mucho que dependía de él. Una dependencia cien veces más fuerte que la del tabaco. Otra vez, abusaba, inconcientemente, del poder que tenía sobre mí, el cual no se había desvanecido ni un poco durante ese viaje estúpido por el cual se había ausentado. Y ahora estaba de vuelta, deshecho de cansancio sobre el sofá, vaso de whisky en mano, inhibiendo con su mirada distraída y sus labios sellados mis ganas de hacerle mil y un preguntas como excusa para oír su voz.

—Buenas noches, Matt.

Por eso me odio. Por depender tanto mi vida y mi razón de una cosa tan simple y tan pequeña que, cuando me es negada, me desquicia el desprecio más profundo hacia él y hacia el mundo entero.

_Por favor, no dejes de hablar._

Pero las palabras eran su marca y el silencio, su vicio. ¿Se sentía solo durante la interminable y solitaria carrera al reconocimiento, mostrando al mundo sus ojos intrépidos y tormentosos, cuando por dentro se partía como la más débil de las ramillas¿Tanto que, camuflado en la más completa oscuridad, derramaba lágrimas invisibles, secas?

_¿Te sentías como yo?_

Sin embargo, ignorando toda locura, toda pasión violenta y desmedida, convenía fingir por siempre que lo nuestro no era más que una simbiosis fundada en la tolerancia, en la necesidad mutua basada en el interés. Convenía convencerme que él también necesitaba fingir tal cosa.

_¿A quién más esperabas¿En quién pensabas cuando la tormenta en tus ojos se calmaba y su brillo se vaciaba para hundirse en un mar de nostalgia infinita?_

Daba igual que él creyera o no que había intentado olvidarlo o al menos replegarlo dentro de las prioridades de mi mente. Porque la falta de fe en mi voluntad para que dejara de serlo todo para mí dolía aún más que su eterna y patente indiferencia. Cuánto, cuánto deseaba asesinar lo mucho que me afecta.

_Tómame, cúrame¡mátame! Pero, por favor¡no dejes de hablar¡No me reduzcas a nada!_

La habitación pronto se colmó del sonido de su respiración rítmica y pesada. Hacía rato la mente de Mello había optado por desconectarse y se había quedado dormido. Profundamente. La pequeña cruz plateada del rosario destellaba sobre su pecho cubierto por la tela negra del chaleco ajustado, subiendo y bajando lentamente al compás calmo de cada inspiración y exhalación.

_¡Mírame¡He estado cinco malditos días muriendo por verte, y tú ni siquiera me miras!_

Los ojos de Mello ya no se abrirían hasta que la alarma del despertador sonase a las seis de la mañana. Y lo sabía.

_Desearía que no se abrieran más. Entonces, ya no tendría que preocuparme por si me miran o no._

Aquello pareció ser la mejor excusa para que me pusiera de pie y me dirigiera a la pequeña cocina por el segundo vaso de whisky. Mello no lo hubiese aprobado alegando que la resaca no me permitiría trabajar correctamente la mañana siguiente. Pero Mello no estaba viendo.

_A la mierda contigo._

La bebida descendió ardiente y rápidamente por mi garganta reseca por la sed y adolorida por la angustia reprimida. El tercer vaso fue más sencillo de vaciar que el anterior. Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerle hielo. Las cosas resultan más simples cuando los sentidos se atrofian, o algo así pensaba mientras la última gota de whisky se escapaba por la comisura de mis labios y terminaba estrellándose sobre mi camiseta de algodón.

Ya moviéndome con considerable torpeza, metí la mano en el bolsillo de mis jeans para tomar el paquete de cigarrillos que, si no fuera por las estúpidas reglas de Mello, hacía buen rato hubiese terminado. Allí estaba el paquete, inmóvil, paciente, dispuesto a satisfacerme en el momento en que yo quisiera. Aunque se terminara, podría ir a conseguir uno nuevo en cualquier tienda. Así debía de considerarme Mello. Exactamente de la misma forma.

_¿Te conseguirás un nuevo Matt en cuanto yo me haya consumido?_

Pocos minutos fueron necesarios para que el alcohol terminara de subirme a la cabeza y mi conciencia se declarase vencida en la ardiente lucha contra mi locura. Y, por alguna razón no muy difícil de deducir, me enfureció mucho no verlo cerca, conversando acerca de estupideces y trastabillando juntos. Saberlo echado sobre el sofá, por completo desentendido de mis anhelos y de mi sufrimiento.

Creo que podía oír su respiración serena proveniente del living. Cómo la odié. Cómo odié al mundo y a él y a mí mismo.

Había pura oscuridad en el pasillo que conectaba la cocina con el living. Un manto negro azabache cubría el camino que, con algo de luz y la mitad del nivel de alcoholismo que tenía en la sangre, no me hubiese tomado más de cinco segundos en recorrer. Pero la situación era exactamente la contraria, así que tuve que tantear las paredes con la mano para evitar romperme la nariz contra ellas. Debí haberme visto como un completo idiota.

Afortunadamente, las luces de la ciudad fueron benévolas conmigo y brillaron con su máximo esplendor a través de la ventana una vez atravesado el pasillo. Iluminaron aquél rostro que las llamas habían fallado en arruinar y arrancaron destellos dorados de la seda de su pelo. Como queriendo hacer un santo del causante de todas mis aflicciones.

_Pura mierda. Como si existiera algo de santo en ti._

Una fuerza invisible me arrastró hasta encontrarme delante del sofá. Ya no se trataba de mi imaginación, pues estaba seguro de oír el aire entrando por sus fosas nasales y buscando su salida a través de sus labios secos entreabiertos. Recuerdo que, por un instante, mi mente se distrajo y me pregunté con qué estaría soñando para verse su rostro así de sereno en tiempos tan difíciles.

_Mello…_

Pero la distracción duró poco. De pronto, una furia incontrolable se apoderó de mí e hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara. Los dedos de mis manos se contrajeron y sentí en cada célula el deseo de golpearlo. De humillarlo. De obligarlo a que me viera.

No sé exactamente cómo fue que ocurrió. Todo fue demasiado confuso. Pero, de un momento a otro, me encontraba arriba de Mello, una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera, tomándolo del cuello de su chaleco y sacudiéndolo con violencia. No tardó en despertar, aunque todo lo que pudo hacer fue dirigirme una mirada cargada de confusión. ¿De terror? Pensándolo bien, fue una reacción bastante extraña para el tipo de persona que era. Porque lo normal sería que Mello se despabilara al instante e intentara golpearme por puro reflejo. Pero nada de eso hizo. Permaneció por completo inerte, clavándome aquella mirada confundida, hasta que ya no tuvo ningún sentido continuar sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¡¿… Matt¿Matt, qué carajo estás haciendo?

Finalmente. Mello había reaccionado y se encontraba un poco más conciente, aunque distaba mucho de la reacción que yo necesitaba. Y aquello, de alguna forma, me irritó aún más.

¡PLAF!

Sus ojos enrojecidos se perdieron durante un corto momento buscando, tal vez, las razones de lo irrazonable. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por su barbilla debido al labio que acababa de reventarle por un puñetazo. Por qué desquiciado motivo el labio lastimado de Mello y su sangre, seguidos por la esperada lucha de su parte, me hicieron acelerar los latidos cardíacos y hervir la sangre, fue algo que no me molesté en meditar. Atribuir mi enojo exagerado y mi alienado comportamiento al alcohol parecía ser el camino más sencillo a seguir.

—¡Mierda, Matt¡Quítate de encima!

Estaba tan lejos de obedecer lo que me gritaba. De alguna manera me las había arreglado para vencer su fuerza evidentemente disminuida por el sueño y sujetarlo de ambas muñecas para inmovilizarlo y evitar que me golpease. Una vez retiradas nuestras manos del combate, y ya que mis piernas se encontraban ocupadas sujetando las de Mello, todo lo que quedó fue nuestra respiración agitada, nuestros rostros, a milímetros de distancia. Entonces, demasiado seducido por la textura de su sangre aún manante, sólo pude terminar de eliminar esa distancia.

_El odio me está consumiendo, Mello. Podría quemarte en el proceso._

La primera reacción de Mello fue intentar girar el rostro, quizás imaginando que mi intención era darle un cabezazo. Más no podía haberse equivocado…

Toda la extensión de mi piel se erizó, al igual que cada vello, cuando uní mis labios con los suyos. No había razón ni necesidad de ser dulce o paciente, así que enseguida forcé mi lengua para que se adentrara en el calor y la humedad de su boca. Debió haber sabido a chocolate, o eso imaginaba, pero el exceso de whisky se había ocupado de privarme del sentido del gusto.

Mello, por su parte, había dejado de resistirse. Se encontraba tieso, pasmado, demasiado sorprendido como para mover un solo músculo. O…

_¿… acaso te gusta¿Te excita mi lengua en tu boca, mis manos en tus muñecas¿Tanto como a mí?_

—No…

Sus respuestas no podían ser menos oportunas.

—Basta… Matt…

Aunque ahora, mientras lamía y mordisqueaba su barbilla y su cuello, no distaban de ser susurros apenas audibles, vestigios de una orden. Hasta que su voz se apagó por completo. Justamente lo contrario a lo que yo quería. Porque deseaba con todas mis ganas oírle gemir, decir mi nombre, gritar súplicas. Súplicas para que continuase, para que me detuviera. Daba igual.

Por eso supe que, mientras callara, mientras dejara de mirarme y de hablarme y de moverse, nada sería suficiente.

_¿Te parece justo que la única manera en la que me dejes tenerte sea ésta¿Podrías haber encontrado alguna más patética?_

Tenía razón. Mello retomó su ferviente resistencia al percatarse de que mi intención iba mucho más allá de unos simples besos y lametones. Más precisamente, cuando comencé a desabrocharle el cinto.

—¡Matt¡Estás jodido de la cabeza!

Sí. ¿Y qué?

_¿No te agrada lo que has hecho de mí?_

Sus muñecas luchando por liberarse, su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el mío y su boca profiriendo insultos tenían un curioso efecto en mí. Por un lado, alimentaban como leña al fuego mi cólera en aumento. Pero, por otro, no dejaban de hacer crecer mi excitación que se manifestaba cada vez más notoriamente entre mis piernas.

Era inútil luchar contra ello. Aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido detenerme. Y no es que quisiera. Así que, aprovechando las ventajas que constituían tenerlo bajo mi peso y el aumento de fuerza del que parecía haberme proveído el alcohol, giré su cuerpo de manera que quedase de frente al respaldo del sofá y continué con la labor de quitarle los pantalones. Su resistencia era ahora más desesperada, pero al mismo tiempo más caótica y menos efectiva. No lograría salvarse por medio de la fuerza.

Luego de un rato de violentos forcejeos, logré retener uno de sus brazos detrás de su espalda y, con mi mano libre, finalmente terminé de bajarle los pantalones hasta la altura de las rodillas. Su miembro estaba, para mi sorpresa, algo despierto.

_Al fin y al cabo, no eres más que una puta._

Aunque en nada se comparaba a mi propia erección, la cual liberé enseguida para acercarla a sus muslos.

—¡¡Detente!!

Su súplica fue acompañada por un movimiento brusco de su cabeza y su mirada de puro pánico clavándose en la mía. Sin embargo, no logró en mí ni el menor atisbo de misericordia.

_¿Tienes idea de lo mal que se siente tener todos estos sentimientos comprimiéndome el pecho, quemándome, y saber que jamás podré manifestártelos?_

—¡Ahhh!

_¿Que, por más que lo hiciera, a ti no te importaría una mierda?_

Coloqué el extremo de mi miembro en su entrada e hice presión, aunque todo lo que logré fue arrancar más gritos desesperados de su garganta. Imaginé que no cabría de esa manera, así que procuré lubricarlo con mi propia saliva. Una vez lo bastante húmedo, regresé a mi anterior posición y empujé con todas mis fuerzas…

_Porque sé perfectamente en quién piensas cuando tu mente se pierde en el tiempo. Con quién sueñas al relajarse tus facciones de pura serenidad._

—¡No…¡¡Aahh!!

De un solo movimiento, me introduje en su entrada virgen. Era increíblemente apretado, exquisitamente tibio, así que mis gemidos de placer se unieron a los de agonía de Mello. No pude evitar pensar con cierta satisfacción que yo debía sentir la misma cantidad de gozo que él de dolor.

—Lo siento…—le susurré al oído, hipócrita.

_¡Te odio!_

Enseguida, en la mano que sujetaba su muñeca justo debajo de su rostro sentí algunas gotas cálidas que se escurrían por su barbilla. Si eran lágrimas o saliva, nunca lo supe.

_¿Me sientes ahora que estoy dentro tuyo, Mello¿Significo algo para ti?_

Debo admitir que en el momento se sintió reconfortante imaginar que, quizás, la frustración que él me causaba no era más que pura necesidad carnal de tocarle. Simple deseo sexual. Reí con ganas. ¿A eso se reducía todo?

Hacía rato que Mello había dejado de oponer resistencia. Ya no era más que un concierto de gritos y sollozos, la carne tierna en la que me hundía salvaje una y otra vez. Por ello opté por soltar su muñeca —tanto por falta de necesidad de sujetarla como porque sus uñas comenzaban a abrirme heridas en la piel—y la dirigí hacia su virilidad. Tal y como imaginaba, ésta se encontraba completamente dormida. No me importó. La envolví con mis dedos y comencé a masturbarla al ritmo de mis embestidas.

—¡Ah! Nh…

Una, dos, tres embestidas más fueron suficientes. Mi esperma se derramó dentro suyo, mezclándose con la sangre de la herida que yo había provocado. Entonces, mientras las sacudidas eléctricas del orgasmo aún me golpeaban, sentí como si las entrañas de Mello no fueran lo único en destruirse. Algo se rompía dentro mío. Jamás volvería a mirar a Mello con la misma cara. Si es que alguna vez volvía a mirarlo a la cara. De hecho, cuando todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento, acostado en el sofá con Mello de espaldas a mí, rechacé toda idea de moverme para mirarle a los ojos. ¿Estaba llorando¿Había perdido la conciencia ya?

"_¿Te das cuenta, Mello? Nos has matado a ambos."_

PIII… PIII… PIII…

La alarma del despertador pareció sonar con más potencia que de costumbre, taladrándome los sesos. Como era muy raro que nos durmiéramos en la habitación, sino que nos quedábamos dormidos de tanto en tanto mientras trabajábamos en el living, no había necesidad de poner el reloj en otro lado que no fuera cerca de los sofás.

En esta ocasión había terminado acostándome en el sofá individual, así que, a la colosal jaqueca y a la incómoda urgencia de bebida se le sumó un agudo dolor de cuello.

Procuré abrir los ojos lentamente para que la claridad no me impactara tan de pronto. No hubo demasiada necesidad pues apenas comenzaba a amanecer.

Los números brillantes del reloj marcaban las seis de la mañana, y los ojos de Mello se abrían perezosos a un nuevo día. En un ágil movimiento, se abalanzó sobre el aparato y terminó con el ruido infernal, para luego volver a su anterior posición. Se lo veía bastante relajado para lo que solían ser sus despertares.

Entonces, una risita escapó de sus labios

—Estaba soñando…—comentó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Contigo. Cuando vivíamos en el orfanato. ¿Recuerdas?

_¿Cómo no recordar?_

—Supongo. Más o menos.

—¿Y tú¿Soñaste algo?

_No te puedo decir._

—Creo que no.

Iluminado su rostro por la más bella expresión de sosiego, se levantó del sofá luego de desperezarse enérgicamente.

—Iré a preparar algo de café… Mientras tanto, cuéntame acerca de lo que has hecho. Mi viaje fue un asco, seguro que aquí trabajando la pasaste mucho mejor que yo. Ahh… ¿Qué haría sin ti, Matt?

Y mis ojos brillaron como siempre lo hacían cuando él estaba cerca. Lo seguí a la cocina como lo seguiría a cualquier sitio donde fuera, sonriendo, amándolo ese día y sabiendo que podría llegar a odiarlo al siguiente.

Por eso suelo odiarme. Pero, al menos en ese momento, no había necesidad alguna de odiarme, ni al mundo, ni mucho menos a él.

* * *

Perdón si en algún momento el relato perdió coherencia. Estuve bajo los efectos del alcohol durante el 60 o 70 por ciento del proceso de "planeamiento" y escritura jaja 


End file.
